


甜一盒豆奶E12

by AntarcticaParry



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticaParry/pseuds/AntarcticaParry





	甜一盒豆奶E12

《甜一盒豆奶》赫海 ABO  
青柠罗勒与柑橘A李盒x草莓牛奶O李海  
（套用豆奶最爱的祖马龙香水和礼盒最爱的初丁口味牛奶）  
OOC 现实向/婚后生活/生子预警/日常超甜  
主打一家三口一起生活的互动  
ABO的私设仍在摸索中……

E12  
凌晨两点半  
被李赫宰逼的射了两次的李东海再也没力气动，只能虚虚用手搭着李赫宰的腰，满屋子都是草莓牛奶和青柠罗勒交叉的味道，十一月是首尔冬天的开始，但是今晚被子里的热度不减，两个人都是一身汗，李东海在黑夜都可以清楚感受到肌肤摩擦时汗水黏糊糊的感觉，还有泪水，还有两股之间白色液体，都让他的身体变得异常敏感。

“赫，我，我，你慢一点...那里好酸啊你顶的，你别顶...啊...慢一点慢一点，不是这里...你别顶这里...再进去一点...慢一点。”

“宝贝儿，我说了，要最贵的花盆，最贵的种子，我们好好种个漂亮的小姑娘。”

李东海被顶的只能支离破碎回人家几声“恩恩”，李赫宰一直让人把屁股抬高，“种花要埋得深一点，这样才能成功，来，宝贝儿，自己把屁股抬高一样，要让种子一滴不剩全吃进去，只有努力播种，多浇水多下雨，才有收获，这不是东海在上次种西红柿时候自己说的吗？”

“我..我不要了，够了，肯定...肯定有了...赫宰，我，我腰上没劲了...赫..我要抱。”李东海突然带哭腔说。  
李赫宰把人抱起来坐在腿上，但是下面一点儿都没松，反而因为这个动作插的更深，但精液一点都没流出来，李东海觉得下面被塞的满满的。

“我们东海说有了什么？我们东海怎么知道的？东海肚子鼓起来了？东海自己摸给我看”李赫宰把人亲了又亲，然后哄人自己摸。

李东海把手摸到练的刚刚好的平坦小腹上，“赫的东西在里面...唔...”，李赫宰爱死了在床上迷迷糊糊害羞的不得了却又什么都照做的李东海，“我的东西在里面，是什么东西？”李赫宰抓住时间点狠狠顶了一下。

“是...另一颗小星星。”


End file.
